chaos_dd_4efandomcom-20200214-history
Driov
Driov, also known as the Kingdom of Glass is the vast desert up north. A mystery to many, this strange lands harbours few settlements and even fewers citizens. Geography The first impression the continent gives is that of an arid wasteland. The dune-covered desert expands across the whole kingdom. The land is low and the coasts are wide beaches. Most of the area is covered in sand, with no mountains or rocky formations. The few plants that litter the desert have adapted to the harsh weather, and only animals that can handle themselves in the heat and cold dare walk along this nation. Most of the land is uninhabited, open for the creatures that roam it. However, three big cities exist, beacon of civilization in the dry expanse. They are all coastal cities, and their nature is what coined the kingdom's nickname: They are all built with gigantic, glistening shards of many colours. Sklar is the biggest city, and functions as the nation's capital. Granted, those who live in the cities are not the only civilized beings in the land, but the only ones who settled down. Society The Kingdom of Glass wields a very limited number of citizens, and small variety among them. Shardminds are the most commonly found individuals in the cities, whereas the nomadic Githzerai and Githyanki people travel across the desert- most of them, at least. A few share the settlements with the shardminds, and a handful of the latter may be part of a roaming expedition. However, both sides are quite different: The nomads are hunters, gatherers and merchants, moving around in search for valuable creatures to slay and raw materials to craft with. On the other side, Shardminds don't need to sustain themselves, as they don't require food or clothing. They instead focus their time on the arts of the mind, mastering their full potentials. They build, they think, they train and they debate. Their society is alien to strangers, as it is works in ways most would not understand. They work as single community, the head of state mostly a symbolic leader. Despite what one might assume, their military capability is way beyond usual. Almost every shardmind is somehow fit for battle, either as a quick and resourceful tactician, a fearless warmonger or an enlightened warrior. On the other side, the Githyanki and Githzerai can handle themselves when facing others, but their true skills lay when it comes to methodical and precise hunting. They excel against wild beasts, whereas they have a tough time facing other people. There is another key difference between the two groups. The nomads are highly religious, following the popular pantheon, but the Shardminds have a belief of their own. Not precisely a religion, as they favour no gods, but more of a goal: Ociel, the Floating City. Outsiders are usually surprised when they learn about the two sides of the kingdom, and how unlike each other they are. Still, both societies have a sort of symbiotic nature: The cities serve as safe havens for the nomads, who in turn move around whatever might need transportation, be it goods, people or information. The shardmind also guarantee protection from external enemies, and the Githerai and Githyanki have sworn loyalty to the Shardmind King. Power Groups *The nation is led by king Ataneq, though he is just a face for the will of his people. He serves as writer of rules and grandmaster of justice, but most of the laws he passes are just formalizations of customs, and justice is mostly brought upon outsiders, or the extremely rare local criminal. His word is above all, even superior to that of the pack leaders that carry out the Githyanki and Githzerai expeditions. *There is no proper army, but every citizen has a rank in the militia, and can quickly assume positions in the times of battle. *Among the city-dwellers, everyone has equal religious value, and everyone can be a preacher, even for a day. Nomads, however, handle religion differently, and some of them might have authority over their fellow travelers. Culture Driovite culture is a mixture of the nomad’s traditions and the Shardmind way of life. Food is scarce and hard to come by in the desert, and local dishes are based on what hunter are able to find. Every part of the animals is consumed, and so common meals may be bone marrow, spiceless stews containing meat and thick skin, and fat mixed with dessert berries. Though not known for its flavour, Driovite dishes are extremely good at enabling the body to handle the tough conditions of the area. There are no local alcoholic beverages in Driov, but tea made from cacti is quite common. Clothing has been adapted to protect the skins from the harsh desert sun. Githyanki and Githzerai are known for their adaption to the heat, and therefore have no problems wearing the thick hides and skis of the beasts they hunt. Parkas, long pants and boots, gloves and hoods, all made from the creatures they hunt, cover the bodies of Driovite travelers. In the cities and coastal areas, where Shardminds live and the conditions are friendlier, woven dresses and skirts are worn by both men and women, made with dried plants and bird-feathers. Clothes are usually creamy, light brown or beige in color. Tattooing is a central part of Driovite culture (Or in the case of shardminds, carving pattenrs into their crystal skin) . Intricate designs, made entirely in black, cover much of the body of locals, and each distinctive pattern has a special meaning. Curved lines that entangle themselves to shape symbols and animals are the most common. Necklaces featuring tokens carved from bones are worn by many Driovites. Local warriors favour no armor, given that their own hide clothings give some protection. Skilled hunters, Driovites can handle bow and arrow, as well as harpoons for ranged attacks, but also implement deadly clubs, spears and hooks for melee fighting. They have a rich unwritten literature, consisting of myths, legends and lore. Their music lacks instruments, but favour chanting and singing, as well as group dances that consist on slow, strong movements and stances. Shardminds, however, give artistic value to martial arts, to the study of energy, mind and body. They also give high importance to enlightenment, meditation, spiritual debate and ethical pondering. The few settlements in this country have igloo like buildings, made of colored glass and crystals. Carving bones and crystals into statues is one of the most common decorations, which can be found both outside and inside houses and buildings. Woven, dried plants and skins, decorated with feathers, are used for other decorations. Driovites have a weak conception of gender, so names work both for females and males. Some popular ones are: Malik, Aujaq, Kinaktok, Ikiaq and Nuvuk. History Though much older than Erdrev, the kingdom is still young, compared to the other nations. In the past, only the nomadic groups lived in that part of the continent. Their lives were difficult, and they struggled, but they endured the hardships the desert put in front of them. However, a bit more than three hundred years ago, everything changed. One fateful morning, a gigantic multicolored structure washed up ashore. The crystal behemoth rested on the Driovite beach for days, and once it had settled down on the country, the thousands of colorful shards that made up the whole started falling apart. A week later, the young shardminds, who already had the physical and mental maturity of experienced adults, were building cities with the remaining gems, and the local nomads started interacting with them. Since then, the country has evolved into what it is now. Even though the news of their arrival traveled slowly, the world knew something had happened the moment the glass structure broke down: a handful of individuals, from all nationalities and races, felt a faint ting in their minds, which only evolved into a mysterious and curious power. Most of them never really knew what happened, but some looked for the source of their new found gifts, and found themselves in Driov. Nowadays, only a very limited number of individuals hold these abilities, which seem to be innate and random. Most shardminds dedicate their time to understanding them, controlling them and using them. Category:Nation